Five Nights on June 19th
Information Five Nights on June 19th is a fangame made by Demonic BB, crossing the horror of FNAF with the twisted features of Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared. It consists of 8 nights (with 2 secret nights), with 5 creepy intruders. Story You play as a character who has just watched all 6 episodes of DHMIS and are experiencing nightmares of the show. Your bedroom seems so different from the other rooms that you view with a security camera. The other rooms are different, as in they are from the show and are all cartoony. Rooms These are the rooms that can be found in the game. The Dining Room This room is where Episode 1 took place. Red Guy, Duck and Yellow Guy all start here in their seats. This is the only room that Roy cannot appear in. Yellow Guy also has his first episode appearance here. The Living Room The Living Room is the main area of the time episode. Red Guy, Duck and Yellow Guy also come through here, as well as The Teacher, disguising himself as a clock on the wall. Roy appears here on the TV, staring at you. The Outdoors The Outdoors is where the third episode took place. Red Guy, Duck and Yellow Guy appear here, along with The Teacher as the love bug and Roy hiding behind the tree. If Red Guy, Duck and Yellow Guy are the only ones in the room, they have a picnic. The Computer Room This is the area where nearly nothing happens. Only Yellow Guy and Roy appear here. In fact, this is where Roy starts, on the computer. The Basement The basement is where Episode 4 took place. Red Guy, Duck and Yellow Guy appear here, as well as Roy and The Teacher, becoming Colin. If Red Guy and The Teacher are both in the room, there's a chance that Red Guy will play a computer game on Colin. If Duck and Yellow Guy are in the same room, they seem to be cubic, with their brains exposed. The Kitchen This is where the majority of the fifth episode took place. The Teacher starts here and Yellow Guy and Duck pass through here. The Bedroom This is where half of the final episode took place. Only Yellow Guy and the Teacher appear here and, if they are both in the Bedroom, Yellow Guy sits in his bed, screaming as the Teacher continuously changes forms. YOUR Bedroom Your bedroom consists of two doors, a bed and basically everything a bedroom needs. Oh, and a high-end gaming PC. Characters There are a total of 5 characters in the game that are out for you. Yellow Guy Yellow Guy is the Freddy Fazbear of the game, starting after Red Guy and Duck have gone. His appearance changes when he leaves the first room, referencing the change of his appearance between episode 1 and episode 2. His jumpscare involves him changing into his old appearance from the time episode and screaming at you. Duck Duck starts moving after Red Guy moves, signifying himself as the Chica of the group. His appearance doesn't change like Yellow Guy. His jumpscare involves him turning into his old appearance from the time episode and diving at you, beak open. Red Guy Red Guy is the Bonnie of the group, as he goes after you first. His appearance doesn't change at all, but he has an ability that duplicates him. The only way you can find out which Red Guy is real is the fact that the real Red Guy is naked. His jumpscare consists of red tendrils shooting out of his hair and charging right towards you. The Teacher The Teacher is...different. He changes forms in every room and blends in with the background. He starts in the kitchen as the steak, but he can move to literally any room. His jumpscare turns him into the can and EATING YOUR INTESTINES. Roy Roy is the Golden Freddy of the game, but different. He hides in the shadows of some areas and starts in the Computer Room, looking at...suggestive things. His jumpscare consists of his arms stretching out from the darkness towards you. Nights These are the standard nights that you get with every FNAF game...But with a few exceptions. Night 1-6 These are the basic rising-difficulty nights you get with every FNAF game. Nothing of unusuality. Night 7 AKA Custom Night The custom night is, well, the custom night. The only difference is that, when you set everyone to 0, they change to their designs from the end of the final episode. Roy and the Teacher are both gone, apart from the Notepad, who just hangs at the Dining Room. Night 8 AKA Calm Night The calm night is basically a gallery night that never ends. You can use the computer to look at concept art, QnAs and clips from the show, as well as take a quiz to win a Red Guy plush for your bed. The cameras just show the characters enjoying some movies on the TV. You can even use the Keyboard to access special nights. To end the night, all you have to do is double-click on the bed. CREATIVE The Creative Night is accessed by using the computer on Night 8 and typing in CREATIVE on the keyboard. In this night, Yellow Guy and Duck aren't puppets, but instead humanoid. DIGITAL The Digital Night can be accessed by using the computer on Night 8 and typing in DIGITAL on the keyboard. In this night, Red Guy, Duck and Yellow Guy are CGI-animated. Trivia * This is the first page of D-BB's to use a custom infobox he made. If you wanna use it, it's called FanonGameInfobox. * Originally, Demonic BB planned to make a pizzeria creator app page, but he realised that he could apply the insanity of DHMIS to the creepiness of FNAF. * Double-clicking on the computer screen shows a picture of an orange hedgehog. This is a reference to Tonic, a friend of D-BB who managed to get the most teasers in an event he hosted prior to this page's creation. Category:Games Category:Demonic BB's things